


Somebody To You

by Crashthefandoms



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Christmas Party, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5315897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crashthefandoms/pseuds/Crashthefandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien is hosting a Christmas party at his mansion while his father's away</p><p>Marinette is trying her best to get into the Christmas spirit</p><p>But Chat Noir and Adrien have been on her mind lately, and for all the wrong reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody To You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first ever fic in the fandom and I hope you like it! Let me know if you'd like to read more?

Marinette had to physically restrain herself from jumping around her apartment with joy. Her hands were clutching a ripped open envelope that contained an elegant invitation. An invitation to Adrien Agreste's Christmas party! Everyone at school had heard whispers and rumors that Adrien would be hosting a party this year at his extravagant mansion, but hardly anyone believed it. The main reason being that Adrien's father wouldn't have allowed it. But surprisingly, his father had to leave this week for a business trip. She knew the whole school was invited, but she still felt immensely special to have received an invitation. It even had _her_ name on it! He knew her name!

"The party's on Christmas Eve! That's only a few days away!" Marinette exclaimed to Tikki, the little creature emerging from her handbag. "Oh what should I wear?! Should I go casual and fun, or maybe something royal and fancy? I've never been in a mansion, how big do you think it is? Oh my god what if I get lost and I never even see him?!" Marinette at this point was now pacing around her room as her worries were starting to overtake her.

"Marinette, calm down, please. You're overthinking it. Just wear something nice and Christmas-y, like a sweater. I'm sure you'll easily find your way around. Remember, the party is a few days away, you still have time."

"Y-You're right! Look at me, freaking out days before the actual party. I'll take my time with this, plan out every scenario and conversation we might have!"

"That's... not exactly what I meant." Tikki sighed.

"I guess in the meantime, I'll go to the mall and try and find a good outfit for the party." Marinette smiled as she fed Tikki some cookies and headed out the apartment.

Marinette walked over a few blocks to where the mall was located. She noted all the different stores once she walked inside. _Geez, there's so many places to choose from, how can I possibly pick out the right clothes in time?_ Marinette sighed at her thought and kept on walking. As she kept mindlessly walking around the mall, she saw classmates there as well trying to pick out their own outfits. This was a party at Adrien's after all, a very rare once-in-a-lifetime event. But it seemed as though everyone else had beaten her to the best stores.

 _C'mon Marinette, choose one store and look around!_ Marinette huffed and turned around on her heels, making a determined path towards a store. She was about to enter through the doors when she heard screams from within the mall. It sounded as though they were coming from the floor below her. Her mind instantly forgot about the store and decided to run towards the railing looking down below. What she saw shook her very being. She didn't want to believe what she was seeing. She _couldn't_. 

"Chat..?" The whisper escaped her lips in shock.

Chat Noir was jumping around the tables in the food court, the usual mischievous grin he wore now replaced with a deep scowl. The people within his vicinity at first were excited and trying to take pictures and videos on their phones, but that excitement quickly turned into terror when Chat lunged at the small crowd, claws out. 

Marinette quickly looked around for a place she could transform without being seen. Her eyes finally landed on a corner on her floor that was slightly hidden. She ran towards it and immediately transformed into Ladybug, wasting no time to bound down the escalators, jumping off and landing on her feet in the food court. By now Chat had tossed aside some people and was getting ready to attack someone else, his claws sharp and in anticipation.

"Chat!" Ladybug lunged at him, knocking him towards the wall. And also knocking the wind out of both of them. "All of you, get out of here!" She commanded at the people still crowded around in fear and confusion. But at her words everyone quickly made their way towards the exits.

"Chat, what are you doing?! Talk to me!" Her hands took his face into them, her eyes scanning his own trying to see why he was acting so violent. Could he even hear her? "Chat, please.. I don't want to hurt you.."

"Good, then that'll make this easy for me." Chat grinned, both hands gripping Ladybug's wrists, pushing her back against a table. Ladybug's back ached, but she ignored the pain as she stood up.

"What do you want?!" She charged at Chat, her fist connecting with his jaw. He wasn't expecting her to actually fight him, so the punch took him by surprise. But the surprise was short-lived.

"Well, a kiss from you, m'lady would be nice." He grinned, his leg sweeping hers from out under her, causing her to fall on her back.

"Glad to see you've still retained that charming personality of yours" Ladybug rolled her eyes, struggling to free herself from Chat's grip on her wrists. "Please, I'm begging you, whatever this is.. it isn't you." Her eyes locked on his. She was beyond worried for her friend, her crime fighting partner. For a second she could've sworn she saw Chat's eyes soften a bit at her plead. But whatever she saw was gone in an instant. 

"Hate to break it to you, Ladybug, but I'm finally being my true self once and for all." Chat scowled, looking down at the super heroine he was hopelessly in love with. "One more thing," Chat stood up and delivered a hard kick into Ladybug's side. "have fun cleaning this mess up." His ring started to flash, indicating he was about to transform back into his regular self.

Ladybug was left on the floor alone, pain flaring up in her side and head. Her eyes blinked away her tears as she curled up both in pain physically and emotionally. It didn't look like Chat was being controlled, he still had his same personality and looked his usual self.. So what was going on..? Her earring started to flash as well. She had to get out of there before she transformed back into herself. Even just standing up hurt like hell. Once she was on her feet, she used her yo-yo to swing up onto the floor she was previously on and back into the corner she first transformed in. Her Ladybug costume disappeared, leaving her as she was.

But the pain she felt still remained, perhaps even more vibrant than before. People slowly started to flood back into the mall once the police made sure the area was safe. She heard the whispers.

_"Is Chat Noir a villain now?"_

_"What about Ladybug, don't they work together, what if they're both in on this?"_

_"And we actually praised them.."_

_"They're no heroes!"_

Marinette kept her feet moving, her eyes fixated on the floor, hurrying towards the nearest exit. _They're no heroes_. No.. that wasn't true, was it? Surely Chat isn't actually like this..? He wouldn't... hurt her. But no matter how hard she tried to convince herself of that, the flaring pain in her body reminded her otherwise. 

_"Hate to break it to you, Ladybug, but I'm finally being my true self once and for all."_

No.. She refused to believe it! Chat wasn't bad.. he wouldn't hurt anyone! But then again.. did she _really_ know him?

All these thoughts flooded her mind as she made her way outside the mall and into the streets of Paris. The sun was shining brightly before she entered the mall, but now clouds were shrouding the city in a dull gray.

But all Marinette could see was black

Black claws that threatened to hurt her

Or even kill her

Did she truly know Chat after all..?


End file.
